


daiken 3-sentence fic collection

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: a set of 10 3-sentence fics i wrote for daisuke and ken.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	daiken 3-sentence fic collection

**Author's Note:**

> been having trouble stringing sentences together recently so i figured i'd so some small things instead. i had my friends in the daiken discord server choose one-word prompts from the [daisuken 5+1 challenge](https://kendaisu.tumblr.com/post/613762879013912576/) and wrote three-sentence fics based on them, which turned out more like poems.
> 
> the first five are from daisuke's POV to ken, but since they're in second person the "you" is daisuke and the "he" is ken. the last five are the opposite, from ken's POV to daisuke, with the "you" being ken and the "he" being daisuke. i'll note where the switch happens in the fic.

**daisuke (you) > ken (he)**

  1. sleep



he’s sleeping beside you, eyes sewn shut and skin aglow with the silver light of the moon. his chest pulls steadily in and out like the tide. you’re so close that your breath ghosts over his lips but you don’t dare touch, because if you do you’ll surely drown.

  1. fingerprints



they call it DNA. you wonder if he is a part of you now, mixed into your code, etched into your fingerprints. how else would your heartbeats know each other by name?

  1. nightmares



sometimes he shakes at night. other times, you’re there for him to hold on to, pressing your foreheads together to soothe the ache inside his mind. you refuse to believe there’s anywhere he can go that you cannot follow.

  1. marriage



there are no words to describe the holy union of your bodies. there’s just his hand in yours, his heart in your chest. a marriage of two souls and a sacred bond that can’t be broken.

  1. laughter



his smile leaves you breathless. his laugh makes the butterfly wings in your stomach flap so hard you swear they’ll lift you off the ground. you tether yourself to him with a kiss and a promise that happiness is his new home.

  
  


**ken (you) > daisuke (he)**

  
  


  1. dancing



you’re standing far too close together in the middle of an empty room. one step closer is all it takes for his face to fit perfectly into the curve your neck, his lips into the notch in your collarbones. his hand finds the small of your back and suddenly, you’re dancing, swaying to the single drumbeat shared between your flush chests.

  1. fever



it can’t be healthy, the things he does to you without even noticing. with every casual touch his warmth burns through your body like a fever. he’ll find out one day, when your arrythmic heart causes his to skip, when you finally tell him that he’s both the sickness and the cure.

  1. babysitting



you often think you’re the only thing holding him back from the precipice of disaster. he’ll readily admit that he’d lose his own head without the gentle guidance of your hand at the back of his neck. but deep down you know that you need him far more than he needs you — that if either of you deserves the title of guardian, it’s _him,_ the courageous keeper of your heart. 

  1. sweating



the summer sun turns his bronze skin to gold. the heat intensifies everything about him — the force of his laugh, the thrum of his pulse, the richness of his scent. you press your lips against his glistening temple and taste salt.

  1. hands



you were at first afraid to take his hand, afraid that if you did, he’d pull you back into him and you’d lose yourself before you even have a chance to find it. but soon you realize that you’re more you when you’re together. his touch draws out the best in you and you get to know yourself all over again through the blessing of his hands against your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked these tell me your favorite one(s)! :')
> 
> and contact me on twitter @fawnmons if you're interested in joining the daiken discord server!


End file.
